The Punk
by StarOfFeanor
Summary: This is different from my regular stories. This is my attempt at Ares x Percy as I've had multiple requests. ***Note- sort of boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read.


**You know, I have now gotten 3 requests from different people for an Ares x Percy story. I've just decided to do it. I can't remember the screen names of the first two who requested it, but you know who you are.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

 **Note***- Kinda sorta boy x boy. Don't like? You don't have to read.**

ΩΩΩ

 **Ares POV**

I snorted as I watched the punk walk across the sand. Ever since I first met the kid, he had the unique ability to make me want to wring his neck. Well, maybe it wasn't that unique of ability, I felt it with a lot of people. Still though, there was something about him that made my blood burn in a way that it hadn't done in eons.

ΩΩΩ

Ever since I first met the kid, he'd defied expectations. Most people shrink away me; I'm the god of War for Zeus' sake, but not the punk. He'd looked like he was ready to take a swing at me. I'd enjoyed that reaction. I almost wish his little _girlfriend_ hadn't stopped him. It would have been fun to see how he reacted to ending up with a face full of floor.

If that wasn't enough, after he came back from my quest he had the gall to say that I was treating them unfairly. What in Hades does a snot-nosed brat know about being treated unfairly? I had wanted them to get my shield. They would have been a pretty pathetic group of heroes if they hadn't even been able to survive one of Hephaestus' little traps. Once again, he looked ready for a fight, but that daughter of Athena pulled him back.

He would have been so much more interesting if he didn't have her dragging him down. He wasn't made to follow the system like the rest of those pathetic mortals. I'd seen him when he was still in school, before Poseidon claimed him. He'd been in more fights than most of my kids. He was born to break the rules.

I would never admit it, but I was excited when he managed to escape the underworld. I would have been disappointed if I never got the chance to teach him a lesson. I intended to make sure he learned respect; instead he once again managed to do the unexpected. Rather than getting the stuffing beat out of him the way he had coming, he'd managed to hold his own.

Of course, if we hadn't been on the beach, it would have been no contest. The punk wouldn't have stood a chance if he hadn't been able to rely on his 'daddy's powers'. I still would have annihilated him if it wasn't for the intervention. Ya Percy may have drawn first blood, but I didn't agree to stop the fight then. I was going for death, but I knew better than to argue with Kronos.

If that wasn't enough of a reason to hate him, there were always my kids. He'd embarrassed them from the first day. I was disgusted than my descendants couldn't take down one pipsqueak. If that wasn't enough, he had to take them out using a bathroom. I had to give him credit for his original weapon of choice, but that didn't mean I didn't want to knock him down a few pegs him for embarrassing my kids like that.

It only got worse for my kids when the camp found out about our fight. They figured that that kid won, but they were idiots. Everyone who knew me knew that I fight to the death. I'm an immortal, the punks not. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who'd win. Then when the camp already thinks my kids are worthless, my favorite daughter gets a quest. The part that pissed me off though, was that I already knew she couldn't do it. Not without the punk, and no way in Hades was I letting her bring him and his little prissy _girlfriend_ along. I should have known that he wasn't going to let go that easy. Of course he had to tag along with her and try to steal her glory. It was probably only him realizing that I'd kill him that stopped him from prancing into camp with the Golden Fleece.

I already had it out for him when he decided to ditch camp to go clear across the country to try and rescue his _girlfriend_. It was pathetic to see him trying so hard. The only reason I talked to him at all was because Aphrodite had wanted to meet him. Now there was a real woman. Not only was she crazy hot, but unlike some miserable daughters of Athena, she never tried to curb my violent streak with _logic._ I figured that she must have decided that he needed to ditch the dead weight. Anyone could tell that the son of the sea didn't belong with someone so stuck up. The punk had a spark. He needed someone who could set that spark off.

I guess it really shouldn't have come as a surprise to me when the punk managed to survive my cursing his blade when he needed it most. That kid wasn't meant to follow the norms.

When the punk beat Kronos, even I couldn't say anything, not that he actually did much defeating. He just gave Hermes kid a knife. My kinda gift, but it's not like he really beat him. Though even I had to admit to myself, that his fighting wasn't so bad on the ground, and Mars was rather impressed with the way he cut off Manhattan. That was some pretty clever battle logic.

Still though, Clarisse was clearly the real hero of that battle. Without her, there was no way that the punk could have beaten that drakon. It was destined to die by the hand of my kids.

When Zeus suggested making the kid immortal, I felt a rush of excitement. He'd certainly keep things entertaining. My heart started racing just at the thought. I supposed I wouldn't mind being able to kick his ass for the rest of eternity. True to form though, the punk was anything but predictable. He refused the immortality and managed to trick the king of the gods into an open ended oath. That took a hell of a lot of both skill and guts. I felt an intense rush of disappointment when I realized that he wasn't going to become an immortal though. I supposed I'd just have to kick his ass while he was still mortal.

The last interaction I'd had with him though was still my favorite. He'd decided that he should talk to Mars the same way he spoke to me. It was nice to see the way his face shifted when he realized that I meant business. Even without his memories though, that kid still had courage. He faced off against a battalion of monsters single handed while my son and the child of Pluto freed the god of Death.

I hadn't known many people in all of my eons who would have done that. The punk may be arrogant and not know when to be respectful, but he sure as Hades had a lot courage and raw nerve. At a certain point even I had to admit that, if only to myself.

ΩΩΩ

I watched as the daughter of Athena joined the son of Poseidon on the beach. He laughed and gestured to the water, trying to convince her to go for a swim. My eyes flared brightly in anger as she took his hand and started leading him back towards the campfire.

I snorted and shook my head. The punk may need an attitude adjustment, but even more he needed to ditch the dead weight. How exactly would he find what he was really looking for if he didn't? The son of Poseidon wasn't supposed to conform. Settling down with the high school sweetheart was far too normal for the hero of Olympus. So who could blame me when I decided that watching the son of the sea god following behind wisdoms daughter was too much?

He needed something else. He needed someone who wouldn't hold him back. He needed someone to give him the right push. The punk sure as Hades wouldn't get that with Blondie over there. Perhaps it was time to turn my attention towards taking out a new target. The kid might be able to do the impossible, but how would the daughter of Athena match up against me?

Once she was out of the way, then it would be time to give Percy the push he needed. If no one else saw his potential, then I was just going to have to do it myself.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 **Authors Note**

I'm still crazy over-tired and incapable of writing a multi-chapter since those take more focus. Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote it as one-sided Ares x Percy, but I supposed it technically doesn't have to be read as boy x boy.


End file.
